Sunset
by Awendela
Summary: Zuko has taught Aang almost everything he knows about firebending but it still isn't enough. Zuko knows of someone they can trust to teach Aang more than he can. Zuko may trust them, but can anybody else? Zutara eventually. Please R
1. A New Teacher

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; I wish I did though,**

**This is my first story in a really, really long time. So please review and tell me what you think.**

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on, can't you do any better?" Zuko said launching another attack Aang's way, "The Fire Lord is not going to go easy on you." Aang dodged it effortlessly, which wasn't the point of the exercise, he was supposed to be fighting back.

"I know, but we've been training for almost two weeks straight. Can't I just have one day off to rest, practicing to near exhaustion can't really be helping. I bet I'm not the only one who's tired either." Aang said leaning against the wall, thankful that Zuko had advised that he take his shirt off, it would only be a problem.

Zuko sighed, "Why not, I've taught you almost everything that I know."

Aang smiled, "That's a good thing right?"

Zuko frowned and looked down at his feet, "Not necessarily. I haven't had any formal training in over three years. I can tell you for a fact that you'll need to learn a lot more to become a master."

"But then how am I supposed to learn the moves if you don't know how to do them?" Aang asked confused.

"I don't know." Zuko said ashamed at his own weakness.

They were silent for a long time, Aang didn't know why. He kept glancing at Zuko, but he seemed to be in too deep of concentration to even notice the monk looking at him. Katara walked in, she hadn't heard any fighting or yelling for that matter for a while, and wondered what had happened. She always watched their practices, just to make sure Zuko didn't go back on his word to keep Aang safe.

"What's he doing" She whispered in Aang's ear.

Aang just shook his head and put a finger to his lips to silence her.

Zuko looked up with a smile on his face. He acknowledged Katara with a nod, then looked at Aang. "I just thought of a person, someone I trust with my life…"

"Iroh…"

"No you don't know them. Most of the world doesn't even know this person exists, most of the Fire Nation thinks they're dead. Only my uncle and me know the truth."

Aang stood up immediately, "Well then let's go get them!"

Zuko laughed, "See, there's the catch. No one knows where this person lives. They change places all the time so that the Fire Nation doesn't find out where they are."

"That doesn't sound very courageous, sounds almost like they're a coward…" Katara said right as a fireball flew over her head.

"Don't you ever dare say that again, you have no idea who you are talking about." Zuko spat angrily.

Aang was surprised; he had never seen Zuko be so quick to protect someone.

"Katara, Zuko's got a point. If this person can teach some advanced fire bending then we need them if we're going to have a chance."

Katara didn't say anything; she just glared at Aang and stormed off.

Aang looked back at Zuko, he could deal with Katara later, "Do you know the last place this person was?"

Zuko nodded. "Last I heard, they were on a small Isle not more than ten miles north of Crescent Island, but that was over a month ago. I don't know if they will still be there."

"Well let's start there. Let's take Sokka with us; I think we should leave Katara and Toph here. I don't think Appa can carry all of us at once, and if we find your friend he defiantly won't be able to carry us all." Aang said mapping out their plan.

"I'm not being left anywhere!" Katara said walking out from behind a pillar.

"Have you been listening all this time?" Zuko asked appalled, but also slightly amazed.

"Of course, I'm not letting Aang go anywhere with you, even if Sokka's with you."

"Fine, but we're leaving in an hour and you better be ready." Zuko said already leaving for his room.

Katara stormed off in the opposite direction, who did Zuko think he was telling her what to do and agreeing with Aang on everything? And when did Aang decide to leave her behind. Aang followed after her.

"Katara why are you like that around him. He's only trying to help, I see him struggling all the time. You have no idea how hard this is on him, it goes against everything he's ever been taught. Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"Because Aang, we've already given him too many chances, how many do you want to give him—a hundred? I'm sorry, but once someone breaks my trust it's almost impossible to earn it back."

Aang didn't know why all of a sudden he was angry at Katara. "He's only broken your trust once that was at Omashu. I didn't understand it then but now I do. He was so driven by his want to impress his father that he would have done anything to get it back. He's not the one who hurt me if you remember. Katara, you would do anything to have your mother back right?"

"Of course, but Aang…"

"He's the same as you Katara. He's been working for over three years to get his honor back, but once he got it, he turned it down to help us out."

Katara sighed. "I'm not going to fight with you anymore, just make sure you're putting your life in the hands of someone you can trust."

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Please review.**

**I already have the next chapter done, so I'll probably update tomorrow.**


	2. Finding Her?

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

o0o0o0o0o0o

They had been flying over almost two hours before they saw Crescent Island appear straight ahead of them. The Isle where the mysterious person was supposed to be was only a little ways further. Aang wondered why Zuko never mentioned his name. If he wanted to protect their identity he wouldn't have told them where the island was.

"Zuko, is that the Isle?" Aang asked pointing to the small speck on the horizon.

"Yeah, that should be it."

"So Zuko are you going to tell us how you know this person?" Sokka asked lazily.

Zuko stiffened. "This person we're going to meet has been my friend for a very long time, since we were both kids. There's only a year difference between us. We grew up in the palace together, Azula hates us both equally. So we would plot ways to get back at her. Onyx was always the smarter one and would always put the plan into action."

"Onyx, so this person's a guy?" Sokka asked.

"No, that's just a nickname."

"So what happened?" Katara asked curiously.

Zuko sighed, did he really have to tell his story all over again.

"Hey guy's we're there!" Aang said happily as he landed Appa on the beach.

Zuko sighed hopefully this would be over fast. He was the first one to get off Appa and quickly scanned the tree line. For some reason the thought they were being watched.

"What are you so worried about Zuko?" Sokka asked grabbing his boomerang out of a saddle bag.

"Nothing but I have a feeling we're…" Zuko stopped mid sentence and watched as dozens of arrows fell around them. He tried to set them on fire, to bring them down, but it was almost as if the were protected somehow.

"Aang, I can't freeze them." Katara yelled

There was nothing they could do to stop the arrows; thankfully they weren't aimed very well. No one had gotten hit yet. Soon arrows with small nets attached were sent, they covered everybody, making it impossible to move.

"Zuko I thought you said there wasn't anyone one on this island." Katara spat.

"How the hell could I have known?" He spat back.

"Will you both shut up." A voice said, causing Katara and Zuko to silence immediately.

Six warriors clad in out-dated Fire Nation armor now stood around them, gathering the ends of the various nets.

"What do you want to do with them Ling?" The shortest one asked.

"I dunno, let's go put them in the river."

"But that one's a waterbender!" Someone complained.

"She won't be able to move when they're in a net." All the men laughed.

"You will do no such Ling unless you want the same fate?" A lighter voice said.

Katara angled herself so she could see this new comer. He was a lot younger than any of the men around him. Probably the same age she was. He was also wearing a different outfit, a light fitting red tunic and black pants similar to Zuko's. He was defiantly from the Fire Nation. His skin was pale and he had bright golden eyes.

"Cheng, we didn't see you there." Ling said embarrassed as he glared at one of his men, probably the lookout.

Cheng didn't seem impressed. "How do you think your leader would react if I shared this bit of information?"

At once all six men paled. "Please Cheng, have a heart, please don't."

"Fine, but I will walk back to camp with you, just to make sure our guests arrive safely.

"They're not our guests, they're intruders!"

The warriors bound their hands forcing them to walk or be dragged behind them.

Aang had no idea how long they had been walking. All he knew was that Sokka was complaining he was going to die of hunger. It made the warriors laugh at him constantly. It meant that they had only missed lunch, if they had missed dinner he would probably be rolling on the ground in pain. Katara hadn't said anything since they had been captured. He couldn't tell if that was good or bad. She was probably thinking of ways to kill Zuko. He glanced over at Zuko occasionally. His expression never changed. It was if he was trying to figure out some hard puzzle.

"Zuko," Aang whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"I know I've seen him before, I know it. I just can't remember where. It's driving me insane!" Zuko whispered back, obviously frustrated.

Before Aang could say anything else, they were pushed down to the ground. They all looked up to see the Leader Cheng must have been talking about. The Leader was a girl no older than Cheng with golden eyes that blazed even in the dark. Her hair hung in a loose tie. Her hair was a dark onyx black.

"She's a girl?" Sokka asked incredulous.

"We found these intruders and their beast." Ling said pointing Appa, who had also been captured.

The Leader's eyes scanned over them, but they came to rest on Zuko for a fraction longer than anyone else. Katara thought she saw her smile.

"You have done well; tomorrow I'll see to it that you have the day off."

Ling's mood immediately improved. "Thank you." He said and bowed the rest of his men followed his example, and then they quickly left.

Aang wondered what would happen now; they were left alone with Cheng and the Leader. Those men seemed to be really scared of her.

"I'm glad you recognized them for who they are Cheng, I would hate to imagine what would have happened." The Leader said, quickly coming over and untying them. She lingered on Zuko's bonds.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Zuko smiled, "It's all about who you know."

The Leader laughed, she then turned to Aang. "Avatar, I hope they didn't treat you to bad, Cheng couldn't do anything until the men were gone."

Aang looked confused. "But aren't you in charge, but no it wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding Aang, I'm dying of hunger over here!" Sokka complained.

The Leader laughed. "Of course, you can help yourself to the food by the fire."

Sokka took off running and Aang was right behind him.

Katara stayed where she was. She didn't know what to think of the leader. "Who are you?"

The Leader looked taken back. "Zuko hasn't told you?" She said glaring at him. Katara thought it was almost playful how they acted around each other.

"Of course I have." Zuko said defensively.

"Wait you're Onyx?" Katara asked amazed.

The Leader laughed. "Zuko used our old nicknames, amazing. No, my name is Maya please call me that instead on Onyx. I haven't been called that in a really long time."

"Wait," Sokka said standing up with food in his mouth, "you're a master firebender?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause you're a girl?"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Maya said somewhat angrily.

"Nothing," Katara said quickly, "my brother doesn't know what he's saying."

"Maya," Aang said standing up, "we, well I need your help. I need to learn firebending beyond what Zuko can teach me."

Zuko was at her side. "We need your help, how can you refuse to help the avatar?"

Maya sighed. "Zuko, I don't know. I can't leave my men; you know what they mean to me."

"You won't have to," Cheng said. They had almost forgotten him. "I'll train them."

Katara saw the pained look on Maya's face. "But Cheng," She whispered walking over to him, "I don't want to leave you here; I don't want to leave you."

"May we've been together for almost three years, working towards our goal. Don't you think you deserve a break—don't worry I'll be safe. I promise."

He held her in his embrace, "I'll come join you soon."

Maya nodded. "Alright, I'll help you for as long as you need me, but I have no intention of going into battle. I've spent the last three years on the run from the Fire Lord, I'm not going to walk straight into his hands again."

o0o0o0o0o0o

**I know this chapter is long, but the last chapter was really short. I hope to have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow.**

**Please review!**


	3. Why Do You Hate Me?

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, even though I wish I did**

o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been almost an entire day by the time that the gang arrived back at the Air Temple. Toph was waiting for them.

"What took you so long? All you had to do was go get one of Zuko's friends and it takes you the entire day?"

"We ran into a few complications. Arrows that wouldn't freeze and people who wanted to kill us, nothing out of the ordinary." Katara said sourly.

"I already told you I'm sorry." Maya said shakily. Her first time flying on Appa had not been pleasant. She almost begged them to put her back on the island; she said she would take a boat to the air temple. Sokka laughed at her.

"So you're the new girl?" Toph asked

"Yeah, Maya." She said clinging on to Zuko's shoulders.

"You don't look so powerful; I bet Zuko could beat you." Toph said sarcastically.

Zuko paled, hoping Maya wouldn't get mad. "Well Earthbender, how was your first time riding a flying bison, must have been so easy, especially since you couldn't see."

Toph was surprised that Maya had even said anything back, most people would have been afraid to retaliate. "Hey, she's not too bad. I like her." Toph said smiling.

Sokka looked at Toph. It had taken her forever to like Katara. Why would she suddenly like Maya, she didn't even know her? As far as they knew, they still couldn't trust her.

A silence fell over them; no one knew what to do now. Sokka wanted to talk strategies with Aang, but he didn't know if he could tell them to Maya. Katara certainly wouldn't like it. She hadn't even said a word to Maya and she already hated her, it must've been a new record.

"Hey Maya, I'll show you where your room is," Aang said starting to walk down the hallway. "It's only down the hallway from Sokka's room and Zuko is right next to you. Katara's room is around the corner."

Maya smiled and followed Aang, looking around the Air Temple. The only one she had ever seen was the Southern temple. That had been when she was six and accompanied Zhao on a routine scouting party.

"So this is your room?" Aang said bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Thanks Aang—when do you want to start training?" Maya asked putting her belonging on the bed.

"Um, how about a few days from now, I'll let you relax. I know this can't be easy."

"You have no idea." Maya said then instantly regretted it. Nobody needed to know how she really felt.

Aang looked slightly embarrassed. "Um, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Aang said cheerfully walking down the hallway. He really needed to talk to Katara about Maya. He wanted to know if Katara trusted her, it meant a lot to him if she did.

Maya looked at the room around her. It was better than the one she had on the island, but it didn't have the same feel. She couldn't help but feel homesick. Not that the island had been much of a home. They had been planning on leaving next week. She missed Cheng, even though it had only been a day since she had last seen him. They had been partners for over three years and known each other for six years. Their bond had been defiantly stronger than that of a brother and sister. He had been her life for a long time. She didn't know how long she could go without seeing him.

"Um, can I help you with anything?" Sokka asked nervously.

Maya smiled. "You're Sokka right? The one who thinks I can't be a master firebender because I'm a girl?"

"Right, I'm sorry about that."

Maya laughed. "Um, I don't need any help right now, but maybe I'll need some later."

"Ok, I'll be right down the hall if you need anything." Sokka said walking away. Why had he just done that? He couldn't understand what had made him go talk with Maya. She was Zuko's friend, she couldn't be trusted. She was pretty, he would giver her that—Why was he even thinking about her like that? He hardly even knew her. She was a firebender, nothing could happen.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara sat on her bed, she let the emotions she had been bottling up, come out. She felt anger, fear, sadness, and jealously all within a few seconds. She understood that first three, but why was she jealous? There was nothing to be jealous of. Maybe it was Maya; she was already winning the trust of everyone. She was also Zuko's best friend; could that be why she was jealous? But, why would she care who Zuko liked. She could hardly stand to be in the same room as him.

For some reason it bothered her that he was giving Maya more attention.

Someone knocked on her door; Katara looked up and was surprised to see Zuko standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Zuko asked calmly.

"Sure." Katara said surprised.

"I won't be long; I just have to ask you a question."

"And what is that question?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" He paused looking at her expression, "What have I ever done that was so bad?"

Katara laughed. "What did you ever do that was so bad? You've tried to destroy the world's last hope. You've been chasing us for over three years. Then you betray your uncle, the only person who really cared for you, besides Maya. All for what, to regain your honor?"

"You don't know what it was like. You don't know what it's like to grow up in the shadow of someone. When my mother left, I knew life in the palace would never be the same. Maya was there for me. I know you hate me and don't trust her, but I'm not asking you to forgive us, all I want you to do is give us another chance. Do you think you could do that?"

Katara considered his words for a few moments.

"I'll give you a chance, but anything you do that goes back on your word to help us, I will never be able to forgive you."

"That's all I'm asking." Zuko said standing up and making his way to the door.

"Zuko?" Katara asked quietly.

"Yes?" He stopped.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?

"She means the world to me." He whispered and left the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hope you liked it, I thought of it a swim practice. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Please Review, they make me happy.**


	4. Just A Walk

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but I wish I did**

o0o0o0o0o0o

When Zuko woke up in the morning he knew he wasn't alone. Maya was up as well, but for some reason he couldn't find her. She wasn't in her room; actually it looked as if she hadn't even slept in her room at all. He started panicking. Had he been wrong to trust her? He couldn't imagine her going to tell the Fire Lord where they were. Maybe she had just left. He entered into one of the many great open chambers and saw Aang mediating peacefully.

"Aang have you seen Maya this morning?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah, she and Sokka left to go get some fruit for breakfast, they were up all last night to, I don't know what they were doing though."

"Sokka?" Zuko asked himself. The Water Tribe warrior never woke up early, he was usually the last one to wake, and why would he be with Maya? He hated firebenders.

"I know it surprised me." Aang said truthfully.

Zuko only nodded. It bothered him that Maya would leave without him, and why was she hanging out with Sokka? As far as he knew they never said a word to each other.

"Aang you're already up?" Katara asked walking into the room. Even after the long discussion they had a few days ago. They were still tense around each other.

Zuko sighed. He wondered if she would ever forgive him.

"How is your new training coming, do you think I could watch sometime?" Katara asked sitting down next to Aang.

"Yeah, you can watch. Today we have the day off today but maybe tomorrow. Training with Maya is different. She uses a different technique than Zuko. It's more strategic; she uses weaknesses and exploits them. If she can teach me how to use the technique, it will hopefully give me an advantage.

Katara looked doubtful. "How are you sure the Fire Lord didn't teach her that?"

"Because he didn't, my father avoided us like we were part of the help. He didn't teach us anything." Zuko said defensively.

"Then who taught her?"

"Iroh, of course. I never got the hang of it. It came to Maya a lot more easily than it came to me."

"Oh." Katara hadn't thought about Iroh.

"Hey Aang, we're back and we found a lot of fruit, probably like three days worth." Maya yelled cheerfully.

"Hey, everybody's up." Sokka said walking behind her.

"Sokka, you're already up?" Katara said incredulous.

""Yeah, me and Maya wanted to get some fruit for breakfast since I realized that we were almost out last night."

"Sokka you didn't have to," Katara said pausing when she saw the look Maya gave Sokka, he just shrugged. "You didn't have to because I was going to go into the market today and get some supplies.

"Sorry Katara," Maya said honestly. "There's still some supplies we need, can I come with you?"

Maya's question took everyone by surprise.

"Um, I was going to go alone, no offense, I'll be able to get done faster by myself."

"No problem, hey Haru and Toph you want to go train. Sokka you want to come watch?"

"Sure, sounds better than anything we've done so far!" Toph said enthusiastically.

Katara couldn't help but feel like she was being left out, even though it was he decision to go alone. Why did it fell like Maya was exactly the same as her only funnier? Maya seemed perfect. She could be a military leader, a master firebender and also have a sense of humor.

"I'll probably be back before dinner."

"See you later Katara—Hey Maya I bet you I can make it to the other end of the temple before you." Sokka said running down the hall. Toph followed him immediately. Maya looked at Zuko for a quick second; she smiled at him, and then followed after Sokka. She had already passed Toph.

Zuko laughed, "Your brother's going to lose that bet. Nobody can beat Maya."

"Whatever." Katara said walking away.

"Hey, Katara wait," Zuko said catching up to her, "I was wondering if I could come with you?"

Katara sighed. She didn't really want to be alone with Zuko. "Sure, some company would be nice."

Zuko smiled. "So, I have to know what you really think of Maya. You always seem to be uncomfortable around her."

Katara laughed. "Who wouldn't be? She's perfect. It seems as if she can't do anything wrong. She's mastered firebending, she's funny and somehow she manages to keep everything under control and be cool about it—what are you laughing about?" Katara asked seriously.

"You're describing Maya as if she were a god. She has so many flaws that its hard to keep track of them all. But they're hard to find. She makes sure that no one knows what they are." Zuko said indifferently.

"And how do you know all this?"

Zuko grinned. "Because I'm me—but it does help if you've lived with her for thirteen years."

Katara laughed. "Yes, the amazing Zuko knows everything."

"What can I say." Zuko said smirking.

Katara looked around; somehow they had managed to get most of the supplies already. Katara looked at the stand in front of them and grabbed for the papaya when she met Zuko's hand halfway there. They both blushed and Zuko withdrew his hand quickly. Katara couldn't believe Zuko would blush over something like that. Katara paid for the food and then looked back at Zuko, could it really be this easy to talk to him.

"So," Katara said, "What's Maya's story. There has to be some interesting story."

Zuko looked unsure. "Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Maya."

"Ok, I promise. Now tell me." Katara said playfully.

Zuko sighed. "For a long time nobody knew who her father was. Her mother was my mother's sister, so we're kind of like cousins. Most people still don't know who her father is." He paused, unsure if he should continue. "Iroh must have gotten bored. He told me off hand once. I never looked at her the same way again. Iroh doesn't even know she's still alive. We grew up together, and then when I was exiled my father offered her my position in return for my dead body. If he had paid any attention to us, he would have known she never would have dared to hurt me. He still thinks she's out here looking for me."

"But why hasn't she stopped, why is she still training men?"

"She's preparing for the final battle. She knows that if she's there when the Fire Lord dies people will give her back her authority and she'll be able to live in the palace again."

Zuko noticed that they had stopped walking and looked around. They were back at the Air Temple. They could see Maya and Sokka discussing something. Whatever it was Maya was winning.

"Well, um thanks for coming with me Zuko. It was defiantly more interesting that usual." Katara said glancing over at Maya.

"Katara you can't tell her what I told you, she would freak."

Katara nodded and headed off to go talk with Sokka, when Zuko stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. She could feel the warmth coming off of his body.

"Promise me that you won't tell her." Zuko said sternly.

Katara looked up at him and saw his golden eyes shinning brightly, only focused on her. "I promise."

o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope you like it. I'll have the next one either tonight or tomorrow. I'm trying to get as much done as I can before I have to go back to school on Monday.**


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

That night everyone was seated around the fire Zuko had made. Their dinner had consisted of the few fruits and berries they had been able to find. Katara had decided that she and Aang would take a trip tomorrow down to the base of the mountain to scout for rivers that could have a nice supply of fish.

'Anything would be better than more berries' Zuko had complained earlier, which of course had led to another argument between him and Katara. It had been a long while now since Zuko had joined the gang and still his relationship with Katara had not improved any.

A crash brought the scene back to the present. Katara looked to the source of the noise and saw surprised looks and Toph's, Maya's and Sokka's faces.

"It's Sokka's fault." Maya said quickly.

Sokka gasped, "It is not!"

"Yes it is," Toph added, "You bet that Maya couldn't set a rock on fire."

Katara looked at Zuko, wondering how her brother could possibly think up some of the crazy things he did.

Sokka paled. "Yeah well I didn't think she could do it—and she cheated. She used blue fire and cracked the rock."

"You can produce a blue flame?" Katara asked startled, the pitch of the voice increasing.

"Well yeah." Maya replied thinking nothing of it.

"But Zuko can't even do that." Katara said continuing the conversation, even though it was crystal clear that Maya wanted to drop the subject.

Zuko blushed and Maya's smile dropped from her face, "What exactly is your point Katara? Honestly, maybe I'm just a better firebender than Zuko—but whatever it's not that big of a deal. I cracked a rock that already had a crack in it! It's not like a killed something."

With that Maya got up, "I'm going to bed." She said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Zuko waited for a moment, gave Katara a look, and then got up and followed after Maya.

Katara sighed, why were all firebenders stubborn, hot-headed people? She had just gotten used to Zuko joining the group, adding another firebender to the gang had never been part of the plan.

"Why are you so hard on them?" Toph asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Katara, why are you so hard on both Zuko and Maya?" Toph asked again. "They're both here to really help Aang. I know you have your doubts but I can tell, they're not lying about why they're here. They want to help bring down the fire long just as bad as we do. Maya wants it even more, I think. She has an amazing secret…."

"I already know what her secret is." Katara interrupted.

Toph shook her head, "You only know half of it."

Katara's eyes widened in shock, "What are you talking about—and how do you know anything?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "Iroh told me."

"Oh." Katara hadn't thought of that. But thinking back, Iroh had been the one to tell Zuko. If he hadn't, Zuko wouldn't have known either. But would Zuko really have kept something from her?

Katara rose from the group and walked toward where Zuko and Maya had gone. She would get to the bottom of this secret. She found them on a bottom story balcony. Maya was resting both arms on the railing, looking up at the bright moon. Zuko had a comforting had resting on her shoulder. Katara was surprised as a pang of jealousy ran through her body. She inched closer so she could overhear their conversation.

"Why did you come find me?" Maya asked.

Zuko sighed, "Because I knew you could help train Aang."

Maya laughed, "Don't tell me that shit Zuko, we both know that's a huge lie! Is that what you told them?"

Katara was stunned. All of the playfulness from Maya's voice had dropped in an instant. Her voice had taken on a tome of seriousness that could rival Zuko's.

Zuko shrugged, "Yes—but you can help him Maya, I know you can."

"It's not a matter of can or cannot Zuko, I know I can, I asked why you chose to seek out me of all people. There must be others as qualified as I am, and all of them don't hold the grudges I do."

Zuko laughed "But your grudge is not against the Avatar."

"No—No it's not. It just against the whole fire nation! They ruined my family. First my mother, then my brother, then I am born but kept secret from the world, and then they deny my father his rightful spot on the throne," She paused and quickly looked at Zuko. "Not that I mind of course. I wouldn't want to deal with running this messed up country."

Zuko smiled, "Well then it's a good thing you don't have to then. It will be my job, once this whole war is over. But I am going to request that you be stuck in the capital with me. You'll be my right hand person."

"What about your future fire lady? I doubt she'll like that."

"What about her?" Zuko asked, "I don't want to think about that for a while, and she'll just have to learn to deal with it."

Maya laughed and turned around and embraced him tightly. "I missed you so much." She said as she slid her arms off of him.

Katara cleared her throat and the two of them turned around completely stunned.

"Katara—how long have you been standing there?" Zuko asked quickly.

"Long enough." Katara said, a touch of hurt creeping into her voice.


	6. A Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

"Who are you?" Katara asked Maya

"What?"

"Who are you…the real you?"

Maya sighed. "Why does it matter—I'm Princess Maya, hidden daughter of the Dragon of the West, rightful heir to the throne of the fire nation."

Katara was speechless. Sure, she had overheard the conversation between Zuko and Maya, but how could that even be possible.

Maya glared at Zuko. In her mind this was his fault. He should have told the gang who she was from the start. She turned and walked towards her room without saying another word.

Both Zuko and Katara watched her go. "Why didn't you tell us—tell me, who she was?

"Because I promised her I wouldn't." Zuko said leaning back against the railing.

"Zuko, we live in a world engulfed in a war! We can't afford to keep secrets from each other, especially from friends," Katara said coming to stand next to him. "Does she really mean that much to you?"

Zuko was silent for a while. "Yes." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I see." Katara said

Zuko started laughing. "Not like that Katara, she's like my long lost sister. She is not, and never will be more than that. I like someone else anyways."

Katara's interest increased, "Really, who?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Zuko smiled. "Now that would be telling, and I can't do that."

"But…" Katara was silenced by Zuko placing a finger on her lips.

"Do you always have to ask so many questions?" With that Zuko walked down the corridor that led to his room.

"Good night Katara." He called over his shoulder.

Katara was left standing on the balcony alone. She still couldn't believe what Maya had told her. Maya couldn't possibly be Iroh's daughter, could she? And how could Iroh not have known? She sighed. It was getting late and tomorrow she was supposed to go down to the base of the mountain with Aang. She turned away from the railing and placed her finger where Zuko's had been only moments before. Who was the person that Zuko liked? For a brief passing moment she hoped it was her.

Maya couldn't believe they had actually walked this far—either that or she had gotten lost. She sighed and walked into the great open room to her left. Thankful that she recognized it the second she was in it as Toph and Haru's training room. She suddenly spotted a shadow moving in the corner.

"Who is there?" She asked.

She frowned when she got no response. She started walking steadily towards the shadow. "I asked you who you are." She said forcibly.

"Who are you?" She said sending a stream of fine to the left of the shadow—and it vanished.

Maya gasped, her mood instantly changing. "I know you—but why are you here?"

An eerie laugh came from the right of her. "My, my, my little Maya look how big you have gotten. What's it been now…three years?"

"You would know, but who's counting right? What do you want Tei Bai? If you haven't noticed I really don't have time to entertain unwanted spirits."

"Now, now don't be so rash. I've been sent as a warning. Do I need to remind you of the deal you signed?" Tei Bai said materializing as a shadow once again.

"Obviously not, I remember it clearly." Maya said nervously. She kept looking around praying that no one from the gang could hear.

"They're all sleeping my dear—no one will hear." Tei Bai said. "I cannot wait to see you added to his collection, your abilities will be a great addition."

"Leave!" Maya yelled. "I still have a couple of years left. My mission is still not complete."

"No you don't, my dear, you know as well as I do that your deal is based on the outcome of the war. If your little "gang" wins, you will lose." He said as he vanished

A single tear escaped and trailed down Maya's face. "I know."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Another Boring Day, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

ZKZKZKZK

The morning came early for them all. Maya and Zuko were the first ones up, so like usual they got a fire started and Maya went in search of some more berries. When Aang got up he started getting ready to go down the mountain with Katara. He was excited to finally spend the day with just her. He knew he felt something for her more than just the feelings of a friend, he just hadn't figured out how to tell her yet.

Sokka had a different plan for today. He had decided that he was going to attempt to spend the day training with Maya, so that when he was forced to fight against firebenders when the comet came he would be ready. The hard part was going to be getting her away from Zuko. The two seemed inseparable.

He looked over and saw Maya and Zuko setting up the fire. He had heard to two of them and Katara talking last night but he didn't know what it had been about. He figured he would get to the bottom of that today.

"Hey Sokka—are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help us?" Maya asked in a teasing voice.

"I'll be there in a minute." He replied, her question breaking his thoughts.

A little while later everyone was up and sitting around the fire, Aang and Katara were just about ready to leave.

"Hey so Aang, after today you really need to start training again. But, now I want you to train with Maya and I'll observe." Zuko said plopping another berry in his mouth.

"Alright—so Maya when do you want to start? Aang asked her cheerfully. He was excited to start with his new teacher.

Maya was silent. Everyone had noticed that since last night her whole presence had changed. "I don't know. I think as a training technique I'll surprise you as to when our training sessions will begin, because the Fire Lord will not set a time and places as to when he is going to attack."

Aang simple nodded, something was definitely up with Maya today. But, he thought Sokka or Zuko would be better at finding out than him.

"Alright," He said. "Katara I'm ready, are you?"

"Yep," Katara answered. "We'll hopefully be back before the sun sets." And with that they started down to the base of the mountain.

"Well," Toph said after a moment. "I'm going to go train—Haru wanna join me?"

"Of course." He said grinning, with that they got up and left, leaving Zuko, Sokka and Maya sitting around the fire rather awkwardly.

Maya would have found this situation rather amusing on any normal day, but after last night's events it seemed as if all her happiness and joy had just been sucked out of her.

Somehow Zuko noticed this change in her. He got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked concerned.

"To meditate. Meet me in a few hours at the outdoor area." Zuko stated and with that he continued walking away.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the mat today." Sokka joked, trying to initiate conversation.

Maya simply nodded, and Sokka felt like the air had just blown out of him. He was the funny guy—so why wasn't Maya laughing? Sokka was now genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Maya are you alright?" Sokka asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maya shook it off.

"I'm fine." She said curtly.

Sokka was taken aback. But before he could say anything further Maya stood up and walked towards her room. She didn't want to deal with anything today. Sokka watched her go. Maya was not acting like herself today. True, he had only known her for a short time, but he had become quite familiar with the way she looked at the world in a carefree manner, how she was always the first one to laugh at her jokes, the way she was obviously a great military leader and how in general she was just happy to be alive.

He decided in that instance to follow her and found her shortly in her room, sitting on her mat, looking out the window.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked. When he got no response, he came in anyways and sat next to her, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"What's wrong Maya?"

She shook her head, "Nothing I can talk to you about."

Sokka chuckled, "You can tell me anything Maya."

"And why is that?"

"Because we're on the same side, I'm here—we're all here for you." Sokka said.

"I made a deal," Maya said putting her hands on her face. "A deal with a spirit betting that the Fire Lord would win the world."

Sokka look his arm off her, completely stunned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I was dying!" She said remembering back, "I didn't want to die! And Tei Bai offered me a deal I couldn't dispute. I would be given immortality and the power to cross over to the spirit world whenever I pleased to help others like me, wounded soldiers that I believed deserved a second chance at life. That's how I became the leader of those men on my island. Essentially, they're all ghosts. The only catch was that to continue this, my life was tied to the Fire Lord. If he wins, I live. If he dies, I die as well."

ZKZKZKZK

**Please review!**

**I'm finally back to writing after what seems like forever! There should be a new chapter about every day.**


	8. Another Boring Day, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Like I promised here's today's chapter**

ZKZKZKZKZK

The long trek down the mountain had been uneventful. By the time Aang and Katara reached the bottom they were both sweating. The temperature had risen significantly as they descended. To their luck they found a stream rather quickly and both jumped right in.

Katara loved the feel of the water against her skin. Up in the temple there was barely any flowing water to be found; only little barrels for collecting rain water existed. She felt Aang bending the water nearby. She would join him soon, but now it was nice to just relax. She could let all her worries float away.

"Hey Katara—heads up!" Aang yelled just as a huge wave crashed down on her.

"Aang what was that for?" Katara said angrily as she stood up.

Without answering Aang grinned and started to bend another huge, glistening wave. Katara laughed and instantly bended it away while bringing a simple water whip against Aang's legs, causing him to fall back into the water. They continued their sparring, both hitting each other on occasion, until they were both soaking wet and exhausted. They fell back on the sandy river bank to catch their breath.

"We better start looking for some fish now," Katara said. "Sokka might complain that he will die tonight if we don't bring anything back."

"Yeah," Aang laughed. "So what were you, Zuko and Maya talking about last night?" He said obviously changing the subject.

"She says she's Iroh's daughter."

"Do you believe her?" He asked, propping himself on his side to see her better.

"Honestly?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know," Katara said thinking, "I doubt it though."

"Really?" Aang asked surprised. "Why would she lie?"

"I don't know Aang. It just seemed a little too easy for Zuko to find her, and who did Iroh never look for her?"

Aang thought about this for a while but he had no answer. So he figured he'd just change the subject again. "Come on," He said standing up and taking her hand. "Let's go fishing."

Katara laughed and stood up and soon started to help Aang waterbend fish of the stream. Enjoying the first day of simple fun she'd had in a while. Soon they had enough fish to last them a couple of days, which was a lot more than they had expected to catch.

Katara had noticed Aang staring at her several times while they were fishing. She wondered why he kept doing that. Could it possibly be that he still had feelings for her? She thought she had made it clear to him to him that he was like a brother to her and she would never feel anything for him besides that.

"Hey Katara—can we talk?" Aang asked slightly nervous as they walked back up to the temple.

"Sure—what would you like to talk about Aang?"

"What are you going to do after the wars over?"

Katara was caught completely off guard by this question. "I don't know Aang. I haven't given much thought to it. It's still so far away. But, I guess I'd go back to the Southern Water Tribe first to see my family, help rebuild, and then see where else I may be needed after that. Why do you ask?"

Aang readjusted the shouldered bag of fish. He glanced up to see that they were not very far from the temple. "I was wondering if you would stay with me. I plan on traveling to wherever I'm needed and helping everyone I can. I want you to be with me Katara."

Katara mentally wanted to just jump off the side of the mountain. She had been dreading this conversation for some time. "Oh Aang, I just don't know. I mean I miss my family so much." She lied.

Aang smiled. "Well don't you see Katara, we can do that. With Appa we can that and so much more."

Katara dropped her head, praying for a way to end this conversation without crushing Aang's feelings.

"I can't Aang." She whispered.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"I can't Aang. I used to think that's what I wanted, but now I realized it isn't."

"Why not?" Aang cried. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do Aang, but I love you like I love Sokka, nothing more. I've told you this before."

"I know," Aang said. "But I thought you would change your mind."

"I'm more sure now than ever before." Katara said as they finally walked into the temple. Not noticing that Sokka and Maya were standing behind one of the pillars.

"It's Zuko, isn't it?" Aang said quietly.

"What—why would you think that?" Katara asked quickly.

"I'm not blind, neither is anyone else, we all see it. The way you look and act around him and how he begs for your attention. I guess I was always hoping you'd change your mind and realize he isn't good for you. Don't you realize that once this is over he's just going to leave you for Mai!" Aang said, the last sentence laced with venom.

"You're wrong." Katara whispered. "You have to be."

ZKZKZKZKZK

**Please R&R. Leave ideas as to how you want to see this story continue!**


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

ZKZKZKZKZKZK

Maya was pushed hard against the cold stone pillar. One of Sokka's hands was on her lips, the other holding her waist against the pillar. It had been an almost instant reaction of his when he saw Aang and Katara arguing.

He somehow had convinced her to come out of her room. He told her that everyone had been worried as to why she was acting different. She was surprised that he would want anything to do with her after what she had told him. He had convinced her that they—he would help her once they won the war.

At first he had been worried that she wouldn't train Aang, but she quickly told him otherwise. She said that she would train Aang to the best of her ability and that the rest didn't matter. She had been given a second chance at life; she had never expected it to last.

Sokka wasn't willing to accept that last part. He told her they would find a way—and that was that.

"Hey Sokka," Maya mumbled from under his hand. "I think they're gone you can let go of me now."

Sokka looked confused at her statement and the quickly released her. "Sorry about that, I didn't realize." He rushed out, running a hand threw his hair.

Maya grinned. "Don't worry about it." She said gently hitting his arm. "So do you believe what Aang said?"

"What?" Sokka asked.

Maya shrugged and started walking. "You know, do you believe what he said about the whole Katara and Zuko thing?"

"I would hope not! Katara doesn't need to be with someone like Zuko, he'd just be bad."

"Excuse me?" Maya said slightly irritated.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry I just meant that Zuko's a firebender." Sokka said and instantly regretted his choice of words.

With that Maya started walking faster down the hallways, praying Sokka couldn't keep up. She was so done with this group's judgmental ways. She was stopped when something grabbed her around the arm. She spun around to see Sokka standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

"I know you're mad," He began. "But just please hear me out. I know Zuko is your cousin and you love him but you have to see him through my view, until recently his sole purpose in like was tracking us non-stop with every intention of catching Aang and giving him over to his father. Then, amazingly, one day he comes to see the light that Aang must win and he wants to help. None of us bought it of course, but we didn't say anything, Aang needed a teacher. Finally, you come into the picture and all our experiences with other firebenders, except a few; your father included, have been horrible. So excuse me if I have a few issues." Sokka finished, completely out of breath.

Maya was smiling. "Are you finished?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah."

"Good—I'll show you that not all firebenders are bad." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek. She started walking away then stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Good night Sokka."

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Aang couldn't believe Katara. He was so hurt, and to make matters worse, he just happened to walk past Zuko on his way to his room.

"Aang—are you ok?" Zuko asked genuinely concerned.

"Just peachy." He replied curtly.

Zuko was surprised at the young Avatar's attitude. "Well how was the fishing trip?"

"Just go ask Katara?" Aang said and continued on his way to his room.

Zuko was left standing in the corridor completely stunned. What had just happened? He thought. He would soon get his answer though, because he spotted Katara and ran to catch up with her.

"Katara, what happened today? Aang seemed so upset?"

Katara sighed. "He basically told me that he loved me."

Zuko felt something inside him constrict. "Oh."

Katara didn't seem to hear him. "I told him that I didn't love him back. I told him I liked someone else and that because of that it could never be."

Zuko felt like he had just been given a new breath of air. "Who?" He asked quietly.

"You should know." She whispered. Before she knew what was happening she felt Zuko's soft lips press against hers, and completely lost herself in his kiss.

ZKZKZKZKZK

**Please REVIEW, and let me know where you want this story to go next. **

**~A **


	10. Not So Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! **

ZKZKZKZKZK

That night the gang was awoken by a loud crash that shook the entire temple. Aang, Zuko and Katara were the first ones to reach the source of the sound. A huge pillar had collapsed; its stone edges were burned, as if it had been struck by lightning.

A cold shiver passed down everyone's spines. Could it possibly be Azula? But how could she have found them?

"It can't be here." Katara whispered.

"Look out!" Zuko yelled as he flung himself at her, pushing them both to the ground just before another crack of lightning struck the stone above them.

Their worst fears had just come true. Azula had been able to track them here. They needed to leave—and fast. There was no real point in fighting back at this time, it was too dark to see down the mountain side and actually hit something, as long as they could leave soon.

"Where is everybody?" Katara yelled as she, Zuko and Aang ran to where Appa was on the other side of the temple.

"We're here." Toph said as she and Haru appeared to their left. "We saw Sokka and Maya; they'll meet us by Appa."

Once everyone got to Appa, they spotted Sokka and Maya. The two of them had managed to collect everyone's beddings and already had them all saddled on Appa. They were both sitting on top of Appa, waiting nervously.

"What took you guys so long?" Sokka asked as everyone climbed up.

"Oh you know—lighting and running, that sort of stuff." Toph said sarcastically.

"Yip Yip." Aang yelled, but Appa wouldn't move. "Come on boy. This is not the time for fun and games. 'Yip Yip'" He yelled even louder, but still Appa refused to go. He merely grunted and Aang realized the problem, instantly filling with dread.

"Guys we have a HUGE problem!" He said just as another crack of lightning echoed, hitting a wall not far behind them. Azula had to be in the temple by now.

"What Aang?" Katara asked. "Why isn't Appa going?"

"We're too heavy! He can't carry all of us."

An eerie silence instantly came over the group. They were trapped. In a flash Maya jumped off.

"Maya—what are you doing?" Sokka yelled, starting to cling off to get her. She sent a shot of fire that hit his hand and he fell back on Appa.

"Please stay on Appa, Sokka. I'm the newest to the group and I can handle Azula better than any of you, well mostly." She paused as they could hear Azula's voice barking orders to Ty Lee.

"Aang—meet me at the Ilexi Forest. Do you know where that is?" She said as her voice took on a quality that displayed her military leadership qualities.

Aang shook his head.

"Fly South for about two days and then veer East. You can't miss it. It's a huge, dense forest on an island, about a mile from any coast. But, you can only reach it by air or by a strip of land that appears at low tide for about an hour. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." She said anxiously looking over her shoulder.

"Maya—wait you can't be serious!" Sokka yelled, still nursing his burnt hand.

Just as Sokka said that Zuko jumped off Appa as well.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled, her concerned tone matching Sokka's.

"Go Aang." He commanded, "You'll get there in half the time with only five people."

Aang nodded and steered Appa away from the temple, leaving both Zuko and Maya behind. Sokka was furious.

"How could you just leave them behind?" He demanded as she watched the temple sunk back in the distance.

"They know what they're doing Sokka. Everything will be fine. Honest, they wouldn't have jumped if they knew they couldn't handle Azula." Aang said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah—what if everything's not ok Aang? Not everything goes the way it's supposed to." He couldn't believe that he had let Maya jump out. He should have joined her, not Zuko. He had grown close to her and he didn't know what he would do if she didn't come back.

He sank down next to Katara, who had not taken her eyes off temple since they had left. Sokka now knew that Aang had been right about her and Zuko. But, now seeing everything, he didn't mind one bit if something really was going on between them, as long as he brought Maya back with him.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Maya was stunned as Zuko leapt out.

"What?" He asked jokingly. "Did you think I'd let you have all the fun?"

Maya was in no mood for his joking mood. She couldn't believe she had burnt Sokka. She hoped she would get the chance to apologize. "We need to distract them just long enough to make sure Appa is well out of sight." She explained as Azula finally into view. She stopped as she spotted Zuko first.

"Well, well if it isn't little Zuzu. That was a noble thing you did, but it was incredibly stupid. I will just continue to hunt them down after I finish with you. Which shouldn't take too long—seeing as you're alone."

"But he's not alone." Maya said calmly, bringing attention to herself.

In that instant Zuko saw something that he thought couldn't possibly exist. He saw panic and fear run through Azula's eyes when she saw Maya.

Azula backed up. "No, it cannot be. You're dead."

Maya smirked. "Obviously not, my dear cousin."

"This is impossible. I killed you—all those years ago. I killed you. This must be a dream."

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

**Sorry that it took so long to update, but now I should be back to my normal schedule.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM.**


	11. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**I know I was slow in updating this chapter but stupid class got in the way, but I should be back to updating everyday now**

ZKZKZKZKZKZK

The gang flew south for two days just like Maya had told them. That's when they decided to stop and camp for the night. There was no reason to exhaust themselves looking for a forest and Azula would be far away from them as long as Zuko and Maya had been able to distract her.

Sokka and Katara had been silent for the entire journey. They all knew why Katara was upset, but no one knew why Sokka was.

"So what's with you and Mystery Girl?" Toph asked finally breaking the silence.

Sokka lifted his head. "Nothing—why would you think that?" He asked trying to put enthusiasm into his voice but his eyes showed the true extent of the sadness he was feeling.

"Oh well I don't know," Toph said sarcastically. "You have been practically drooling over her for a few days and almost jumped off of Appa to get her back."

"So—what's your point? She's my friend—a good friend. I'd do the same for all of you." Sokka said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Maybe a friend with benefits." Toph whispered.

"I heard that" Sokka said, becoming increasingly irritated with Toph. What did it matter to her if there was something on between Maya and himself?

He couldn't even really answer to himself if something was going on between them. Sure, he had given her a shoulder to cry on and sure he had held her quite provocatively when he had hidden them from Katara and Aang.

Then she had kissed him. It had not been a romantic kiss, at least he hadn't thought so, but it had sent an electric shock coursing through his body none-the-less.

Had Maya meant it to be a romantic kiss? Her actions afterward could somewhat attest to that. He put a hand to his temple and sighed. How did Maya cause his head to constantly somersault when he thought about her? When they all met back up he would have to confront her about 'them'. He didn't know how much more constant confusion his head could take.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Katara watched an array of emotions play across her brother's face and she knew she was not the only one utterly confused at the moment. Why had she yelled out after Zuko when she saw him jump out? It had been like a part of her had been ripped off and thrown off.

She had told herself that was an absolutely ridiculous thought though; they had only shared one short kiss. It's not like it was that great of a kiss anyway.

She shook her head. Who was she trying to kid? Herself maybe? She had thought of nothing else besides the kiss since it had occurred. She honestly did not want to think about anything else. It had been so sudden yet so gentle and then it had ended just as abruptly as it had started. Zuko didn't say anything after yet Katara saw the emotions play through his eyes.

At first he had looked just as surprised as she did at what had occurred and then confusion clouded over as he tried to control the situation just like always and then the confusion faded into guarded nothingness. He offered a simple 'goodnight' and then was off, quickly walking down the corridor to his room.

She sighed. "Why were all guy's this confusing?"

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

**Please review!**


	12. The Flight

**Hey! I'm Back! After a short break for school I'm officially back so expect new chaps out every other day or so**

**~~A**

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

Azula felt paralyzed. She was the all-powerful princess of the Fire Nation; scared was not a word she knew. Yet, when confronted with her own mortality, that was the only word she knew. She had killed Maya when she was just a child. She had done it to secure her own place on the throne.

While Maya was technically an illegitimate child she still would have received the throne over her. Azula could not stand that. In her eyes Maya was a pollutant on the good image of the Fire Nation. That is why at the tender age of nine Azula had used the very element Iroh had polluted Maya with, water, to kill her by drowning her in a fountain at the edge of the palace grounds.

"How are you alive?" Azula managed to gasp.

Maya smirked. "You should know Azula. You took the same deal I did just a few years later. Apparently I'm not as fast a learner as you are."

If it was even possible Azula paled even more.

"Yes I know the deal you made with Tei Bai. Did he make you feel special? Wanted? Because you are not. He made the same deal to me and about a hundred others. The funny thing is that when you were magically killed by that first lightning blast, it was me, not just a miscalculation on your part; and it felt so good. I was offered a way out of my deal by Tei Bai but only if I killed you. Obviously I succeeded but he tricked me and no doubt he's tricked you to." Maya said calmly.

Zuko, who had been silent the entire time, let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He distinctly remembered the day Azula had died. The palace had been in a state of utter chaos. To lose an heir to throne in a firebending accident was an embarrassment. The she magically recovered and that's when his life went straight to hell. She returned for her death bed ten times stronger and ten times meaner.

"Azula—you can't believe her lies." Mai said matter-of-factly causing Zuko to stare in her direction. He couldn't help but stare at the girl he had once loved. Azula had corrupted her.

Azula did not respond at first. "She is many things at Mai, but a liar was never one of them." With that her face contorted in rage and she shot a stream of lightning straight at Maya's chest.

Maya couldn't even blink before she took the hit straight on. The force threw her back until he hit a pillar which instantly knocked her unconscious.

Zuko looked at Maya's crumpled form and was surprised that the first thought that ran through his head was how he was ever going to explain this to Sokka.

He barely managed to dodge another lightening blast from Azula but then he shot a series of fireball at her which she skillfully avoided. He shot a few more at her but quickly realized that he would never be able to fend off Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

Thinking quickly he drew up a huge wall of flames and quickly ran to grab Maya. Thankfully she had just woken up and was trying unsuccessfully to stand up.

"C'mon!" He yelled, roughly grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder. He would apologize for that later. He heard Azula hiss as she tore down his wall. He knew that there was only one way to escape from them.

Days earlier Katara and Aang had been practicing their waterbending and they had created a long, deep river with an everlasting fast current just below the temple. He ran to the edge and he could see the river below; somehow it now seemed so much farther down then before. With a quick glance behind him he saw Azula aim to shoot another stream of lightning at them. Without another thought Zuko jumped off the edge with Maya unconscious over his shoulder and into the rushing waters below.

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

**So if you liked it or have any suggestions PLEASE REVIEW**

**I will love you forever if you do**

**~~A**


	13. A New Challenge

**Here is the next chapter I promised!**

**Hope you love it**

**~A**

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

It had been almost five days since the gaang had left the air temple and they still had not heard from or seen Maya and Zuko; they were beginning to worry.

"It shouldn't haven taken them this long." Katara said abruptly one night at dinner. "Even if they weren't able to fight off Azula right away they should have been here."

"Maybe we should go look for them." Sokka suggested half-heartedly.

"No." Aang said, "Maya told us they would meet us here. We don't want to confuse them. We should stay here." Toph nodded in agreement with Aang.

"But they could be hurt." Katara said as she stood up. She knew that she was not the only one concerned about Zuko and Maya's absence. Sokka had been unusually quiet ever since the end of the third day; the day Maya and Zuko should have been here. The gaang lapsed into silence.

"Fine," Aang said after a while, "if Maya and Zuko are not here within another two days we will go look for them." When he got no response he just accepted that everyone was okay with this. He felt bad seeing Katara hurting over Zuko, but he could not make decisions based on one person, he also had everyone else to worry about. He only hoped this wouldn't ruin their relationship forever.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko sat by the small fire he had been maintaining for a few days. The fall into the river had only succeeded in hurting Maya further; she had yet to wake since the short time in the temple. He was extremely worried about her. He knew she wasn't dead at least; he would feel it if she was, but that meant he also had no idea what was wrong or when she would wake.

He knew that the ggang had been waiting for them and he didn't have any way to contact them. Right now, both groups were sitting ducks. Each day they sat waiting for each other was a day that Azula or someone else could find them.

Zuko wondered what Katara was doing. He had kissed her. He had wanted to kiss her for a while, but he had not wanted to ruin whatever her and Aang's relationship was. The last thing he wanted to do was make the Avatar mad, especially when he would soon be facing the Fire Lord.

Maya stirred and Zuko's head snapped in her direction, wondering what was going on in her head; whatever it was he just hoped she woke up soon.

Maya was lost and confused. She was in a huge, dense forest. She was not stupid; growing up in the Fire Nation she learned that this was the spirit world. What she didn't know was how she got here or why. She had been here for around three days from what she had been able to count and still she had not meet anyone or anything.

Her chest was a gory mess. Azula's lightning blast had burned through her skin and some inside muscle. She struggled each time to take a breath. She figured this was the most likely reason as to why she was here,

For the past day she had heard someone stalking her. She had not acknowledged it; she did not want to bring unwanted attention to herself, especially in the spirit world.

A dark chuckle finally sounded behind her. "I was right about you Maya; you are the best soul I have ever chosen. I could just collect you now; you know that right?" Tei Bai said as he stepped next to her.

Maya smirked, "But you won't."

"And why won't I?"

"I know you. You don't want me now. I know your plan. You think you're the only one, who can read thoughts, you're wrong. I can read your thoughts just like you can read mine. I know you plan on taking mortal form once the war is over. You plan on taking all the abilities from the souls you have collected to take over the new world, but your plan will never work." Maya spat. "You're pure evil."

"Thank you my dear. I take pride in that. But you're wrong. My plan will succeed—in fact, I think I'll start now by taking you." With that Tei Bai grabbed for Maya's arm.

She was surprisingly quicker than him and moved away a fraction before he would have grabbed her. She shoved him back and he stumbled and tripped over a raised root and fell to the ground. For the first time ever Tei Bai had a look of pure shock displayed on his face.

"How, how is this possible? How can you attack me?" Tei Bai said getting to his feet and then instantly ran at Maya to attack again.

Once again Maya blocked him, and set an attack at him. She knew that her bending would not work. She thanked her lucky stars that she had used to her enhanced abilities to train dead warriors and in return had learned their fighting techniques.

Maya suddenly gasped and excruciating pain ran through her body. Tei Bai had struck her in the chest, right where Azula had wounded her. She couldn't break; the pain was crushing her chest. Tei Bai smirked and he twisted his had deeper into her wound.

"You were right Maya; I'm not going to take you now. If I could kill you this moment, I would. But, alas I cannot. You need to leave the spirit world and never return. A little note before you go; I am not the only one seeking the powers from the Avatar. A much more powerful entity is after him and only a strong waterbender can stop him. With that he removed his hand from her chest. Maya was finally able to take a breath, but Tei Bai punched his hand back into her chest and she knew no more.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZK

Zuko had been sitting watching the fire die when Maya woke with a strangled gasp. He immediately ran to her, only to become filled with dread. The wound in her chest was bleeding freely again. He grabbed his shirt and very cautiously patted the wound to get rid of the blood.

Maya instantly sat up and immediately pushed his hand away.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back just as tightly. "Be careful, you're bleeding."

Maya looked confused and looked down at her chest and grimaced. "Where is everybody else?" She asked trying to stand up.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked helping her up.

Maya was getting frustrated. "I asked where everybody else was. We were supposed to meet them."

"Maya, you've been unconscious for nearly four days. I wasn't going to risk carrying you all the way there. If we got captured, we would both be dead." Zuko said. He was shocked at Maya's reaction just after waking up.

"Well you should have." Maya said; stumbling here and there as she tried to grab their things. She fell as she was reaching for a cooking pot. Zuko ran to her said and grabbed her shoulders.

"Maya what is wrong?" He asked looking straight at her.

At first Maya did not respond.

"Come on Maya, we're on the same team."

Maya started to cry. This scared Zuko; never in his entire life had he ever seen Maya cry. "I'm scared. Aang and everyone else is in serious trouble."

Zuko instantly grew serious. "What are you talking about My? Is Tei Bai after them?"

"No he's not. He told me this."

"You were in the spirit world?"

Maya merely nodded. "There is someone else after them now. It's another spirit but not like Tei Bai. It's Rho Su. He's a fire demon. I don't know why he is after Aang, but there is only one person who can stop him."

"Well that's good. Who is it? We can get them on the way?" Zuko said.

Maya again shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Is it someone we know?" Zuko asked, a feeling of nervousness had started to fill him.

"Yes."

"Then why can't you tell me—something bad happens to them?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What happens Maya?" It wasn't a question, it was a command. Zuko was scared.

Maya took a break. "From the stories I have heard, the person usually fights to the death with Rho Su. He feeds off their energy because they are not fighting for themselves, they are protecting someone else. In only one case has the protector ever defeated Rho Su. But they had given so much to the fight that they lost their bending abilities. They eventually regained their bending but it took quite a while. I know the current protector will win and have no lasting problems." Maya added, trying to sound confident.

Zuko laughed lightly. "You're lying Maya. I take it that you care about this person. Who is it?"

"I cannot say." Maya said looking at the ground.

"I'm not playing anymore My, who is it?"

"I will not tell you."

"Tell me now Maya."

"No!"

"I command you to tell me or I will send you straight to Tei Bai myself."

"It's Katara!" Maya yelled and tears instantly filled her eyes once again.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZK

**I know this chapter was kind of Maya/Zuko centric again but I promise next chapter will be lots of zutara stuff.**

**As always PLEASE R&R**

**~A**


	14. A Reunion

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I apologize if it's a little short, I had a crazy weekend. I promise that the next one will be much longer**

**~A**

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZ**

By the end of the second day the gaang had started to pack up their stuff. Maya and Zuko still had not shown up to the camp and Katara and Sokka were driving everyone else crazy. Katara was on edge, snapping at everyone even if they did the slightest thing out of line. Sokka was quiet; and for Sokka that was enough for anyone to grow concerned.

Later that night Aang and Toph were gathered around the fire. Katara and Sokka had already turned in for the night.

"Are we really leaving to look for them in the morning?" Toph asked out loud. She was never really for going to look for them.

"Yes," Aang sighed. "I don't see any other way to get everything back to normal."

"We don't even know where to start looking. If we fly all the way back to the temple we'll be putting ourselves in danger from Azula."

Toph instantly stopped talking, she was listening. "Two people are coming to the camp, one of them is injured badly—it's Zuko and Maya!" She yelled just as they walked into view.

Aang and Toph rushed to them. Aang took Maya from Zuko; he had been supporting a majority of her weight. Toph's outburst had woken Katara and Sokka; they too ran over to them.

Sokka immediately took Maya from Aang. She insisted that she was fine but he would not let go of her. Maya thought he was holding her a little too tight but she was not about to complain. She was happy that they had finally made it back to the group. Sokka led her to the fire and sat her down as gently as possible.

"Sokka I'm fine." Maya insisted again, pulling herself up onto a rock.

Sokka could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "You are not fine; you have a cut on your face, bruises on your arms….." He just noticed the wound in her chest. It was dark out so the blood matched the color of her shirt; making it virtually impossible to see.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, she needed to heal Maya now.

Katara heard Sokka yell out for her but she did not acknowledge him. Her only focus at the moment was Zuko.

"Katara I'm fine, honestly, please go help Maya. She's a lot worse than I am." He said.

Katara shook her head as she removed Zuko's outer shirt, blushing as she did, until she noticed all the bruises and cuts that littered his body.

"Oh Zuko," She managed to say as she took the water out of her canteen and started to heal him.

Zuko grabbed her wrists and she looked up at him with a slightly shocked look. "Please heal Maya first." He asked again.

Again Katara shook her head. "No. I want to heal you first." She placed her hands on his chest and they both gasped. It took several minutes for Katara to heal all the various cuts and bruises on his body, never once did Zuko's eyes leave Katara's face.

Katara pulled her hands away one she was finished and looked up to see Zuko staring at her. "Thank you." He whispered and he placed a soft, quick kiss on her check. He had kissed her before, but he still did not want to cause any trouble yet with either Aang or Sokka.

"You're welcome." She said blushing as she kissed him back.

**Again I said it was short and I'm sorry, the next chapter should be up shortly. **

**As always Please R&R**

**~A.**


	15. Back To Normal

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. You can start to expect a new chapter every week maybe even two. I found that I have the perfect time to write during my forever long Psych class on Thursdays**

**~A**

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

After Katara healed Maya the gaang had calmed down and almost immediately returned to a normal flow of things; later that night Katara and Zuko were the only ones left awake. Katara was resting her head against Zuko's strong shoulder and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I was so worried about you." Katara said softly. She loved the fact that around Zuko she didn't have to act like everyone's mom, she could just be herself.

Zuko didn't reply, he just hugged her tighter. He had been worried about her as well; but at that time he had been too concerned with holding off Azula and getting himself and Maya to safety. He couldn't describe how happy he was to be back with Katara.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked looking up at him.

Zuko chuckled. "How much I missed you these last few days." He said as he bent over to kiss her forehead.

They were silent for a long while after, just enjoying each other's company. Katara couldn't believe how much had changed in her life in such a short time. A few months ago if anyone had suggested that she would fall in love with Prince Zuko she most likely would have frozen them to a wall and left them there. Back then she swore that she and Aang would have made the perfect couple, but no she could not see herself with anyone but Zuko. 'What a crazy world we live in' she thought.

"Hey Katara?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She replied looking up at him again.

"What do you plan on doing after the war is over?"

Katara looked down. "Well—I always thought that I would go back home and help my father and everyone restore it. I would also probably help Aang restore peace to all the nations if he ever asked me. Why?"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I was wondering—well thinking—if you would like to stay in the Fire Nation with me?"

Katara sat up straight. She couldn't believe what Zuko had asked her. "You want me to live with you in the Fire Nation?" She asked breathlessly.

"Well…yes, but only if you want to." Zuko said quickly.

Katara was silent for a while. Zuko wanted to live with her after the war. She could not think of anything else in the world she would rather do. But, she didn't know yet if she could live with him. A part of her was telling her that if she did live with him she would be letting Aang and the rest of her tribe down.

She merely smiled up at Zuko. "I would love too."

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

The next morning came fast for the gaang. Aang and Maya were the first two to wake, followed soon by Toph and Sokka. To everyone's surprise Zuko and Katara were not up yet.

Maya got the fire started while Sokka went to find food; which unfortunately would most likely consist of just nuts and berries.

"'Wonder what's keeping Sparky and Sugar Queen in bed." Toph randomly said trying to start a conversation.

"Well they were up late last night talking." Maya said nonchalantly.

"What!" Sokka exclaimed coming through the trees with a bag full of food. "What do you mean Katara was up LATE last NIGHT with ZUKO?"

Maya looked at him shocked. "Well yeah—they were just talking."

"Why were they talking?" Sokka said getting agitated. Why did no one else find this as a bad thing? He was going crazy.

"I don't know Sokka—ask them." Maya said rolling her eyes, causing Aang to chuckle.

"Well I think I will do just that." Sokka said stalking off, the bag full of food was left abandoned on the ground.

"So Aang," Maya started, picking up the bag. "I was thinking that after breakfast we could start training—if that's ok with you. We have a lot of days to make up now."

"Of course." Aang said.

"I think I might actually watch this." Toph said flinging a rock at a tree stump. "It will be fun to watch Twinkle Toes try to learn moves not eve Sparky knows."

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Let me know where you guys would like to see this story go or things you want to see happen soon.**

**As always, PLEASE R&R**

**~A**


End file.
